


If You Asked Me If I Loved Him

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Disney, DisneyWorld, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, all the cliches, eventual dating, gmw bingo, honeymoon suite, probably going to write more, the squad goes to disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their senior year, Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle decided to spend their spring break on a Couples’ Retreat in Disney.  Not wanting to be abandoned, Riley and Farkle convinced their friends that they were dating too, but now they have to spend two weeks in the act.<br/>For GMW Bingo Prompts Fake Dating + Upgrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Covers

Chapter 1: You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

Chapter 2: You drag me headfirst, fearless

Chapter 3: He's All I Think About at Night

Chapter 4: You Told Me I Was Pretty When I Looked Like A Mess

Chapter 5: Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

Chapter 6: Heaven Is a Place on Earth with You

Chapter 7: A Heart of Steel Starts to Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEND ANY/ALL SUGGESTIONS THAT YOU WANT TO SEE SO THAT I CAN GET THROUGH THE CHAPTERS!


	2. You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man’s Careful Daughter

     Riley loved Disneyworld, she always had.  The first time she had ever gone, she was six years old, and had been invited to go with Farkle and his family.  They had gone again with her family when they were eight, with his family when they were ten, and with hers when they were twelve, the summer before Lucas moved to New York.  When they heard that their friends were going for Senior Spring, they decided to go too, but there was a catch.  It was a couples’ trip.  Sure, they would be hanging out in the parks, but they were also planning to do all sorts of couply things, and didn’t want to feel bad for leaving them out, or apparently to have to reconsider rooming arrangements.

     It was the last reason that had them in this situation.  It would be easy to explain that they liked being together in Disney, that they didn’t mind going off while the others did their couple activities, but how could they explain being fine with sharing a room, when not even Maya knew that Riley would rather share a room with Farkle than her?  They had barely exchanged a glance before Farkle started talking.

     “Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re dating,” he lied.

 

_You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter_

     “Wait- what?” Maya screeched.

     “Volume, Maya, volume,” he teased.  Riley watched him put his performance face on, knowing that she was doing the same, and knowing that only they would recognise it.

     “We weren’t going to tell you guys yet, we’re still figuring things out, but we’re dating,” Riley explained.  She felt Farkle’s arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

     “Since when?” Smackle asked.

     “Retrospectively, probably at least since the start of the year-” Riley started.

     “But we didn’t talk about it until winter break, that’s why we weren’t on the roof for New Year’s,” Farkle finished. Riley leaned her head on his shoulder, a genuine smile breaking out when he kissed the crown of her head.

     “Why didn’t you tell us?” Maya asked, sounding hurt.

     “We weren’t sure if this was going to work out, or if going from friends to dating was going be too much for our friendship.  We didn’t want to tell you guys anything until we were sure, because we knew you’d all be excited that we could triple date and we didn’t want to disappoint you,” Riley told her softly.

     “Riles, you could never disappoint me.  You told me that we should never settle for anyone less than Farkle, and you haven’t.  I’m so happy for you and I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me,” the girls were smiling at each other before Maya turned to Farkle.  “But if you break her heart, I break you,” she warned him calmly.

     “If I break her heart, I’ll be begging you to.”  He told her honestly.

     It hadn’t been hard to maintain the act until the trip.  They stopped differentiating between their tactility in private and around their friends, explained that they weren’t ready for significant PDA when asked about kissing, and otherwise didn’t change how they acted.

 

     It wasn’t until they were at the Grand Floridian, checking in, that their acting skills were tested.

     “And for this lucky couple, we have a surprise!” the cast member told them, “you’ve been upgraded to a honeymoon suite, free of charge, with all of the usual benefits!”

     Riley felt Farkle stiffen beside her, and forced her own anxiety out of her mind, “Oh my gosh!  Thank you so much!  This is absolutely amazing, isn’t it babe?”

     Farkle smiled widely, pressing a kiss to her temple, “absolutely!  Thank you so much!  May we go check it out?”

     The receptionist nodded, handing them their keys.

     “Guys, we’re gonna check this out.  Let’s meet back here in half an hour?” Riley asked, turning to their friends.

     Everyone nodded in agreement, and the pretend couple made their way to the elevator and their room.  They stepped inside, closing the door behind them, and froze.

     Despite both being incredibly intelligent, neither had actually considered what the suite would entail.  They looked at the large bed, covered in rose petals, the small toilet room, the bottles of champagne- clearly their age hadn’t been considered- and the large Jacuzzi tub sitting in the open, lined with candles.

     “This is going to be a long trip,” Farkle muttered, just loud enough for Riley to hear him.

     “You can say that again.”


	3. You Drag Me Headfirst, Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite liars have just seen their room, yikes! Will they second guess their decision? Who knows! Will they enjoy their first day in Disney? I sure hope so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of their favourites are based on my sister and I, so that's why there's probably a bit of a bias. Yes, this is focused on Riley and Farkle, because all of the others are really hard to write for me.

     “Farkle?  Please tell me I’m imagining things,” Riley pleaded.

     “Sorry Riles, this is it.  We probably should have declined their offer…”

     “You know we couldn’t do that…  Since this is how it is, let’s make the most of it, this bed looks so comfy!”  Riley grinned.  Leaving her bags at the door and kicking off her shoes, she threw herself onto the King bed, laughing.  “Come here!  It’s like a cloud!”

     “If it were like a cloud you would-”

     “Fall right through, I know, but you know what I mean.  Come here!”

     Farkle had never been able to refuse Riley.  He lay down next to her, chuckling when she automatically shifted towards him.  “You’re right, this is like a cloud.”

     Riley giggled, rolling over.  “Crap!  We have to be downstairs in fifteen!”

     “Time to unpack, get changed, and pack the magic bag?” Farkle asked, remembering their routine.

     Riley nodded and they got out of bed.  As they unpacked, they tossed various items on the bed to pack in their lucky Beauty and the Beast backpack- a gift from their friends when they got cast as Belle and the Beast in sophomore year.

     Ponchos.  Light jackets.  First aid kit.  Sunscreen.  Sunglasses.  Water bottles.  Granola bars.  Tissues.  Phone chargers.  Spare camera battery.  Cameras.  Wallets.  Autograph books for Auggie and Ava.  Their magic bands were already strapped to their wrists.  Farkle went to the bathroom first, while Riley packed the backpack.  He came back out, having traded his sweatpants for jeans, and changing into a clean shirt.  Riley went in as soon as he was done, changing into jean shorts covered in lace, and a loose purple tank top.

     “Ready?” He asked, trying not to stare.

     “Give me a sec,” she requested.  She stopped in front of the mirror, pulling her hair into two French braids and then turning back to him.  “Ready!”

     They pulled on their shoes quickly, and practically ran to the elevator.  They were the first ones down, and decided to take pictures.  Rather than pulling out their cameras and having to then put them away, they used their phones.

     “There are the two lovebirds,” Lucas called out, “how was your suite?” he wiggled his eyebrows, making the pretend couple blush.

     “Lucas!” Riley squeaked.  “We didn’t- why would you- Lucas!”

     “You don’t have to make me sound so unappealing, love,” Farkle teased.

     “Babe, no!  You know that I don’t think you’re unappealing!  Just… we barely had any time!” Turning to the others, Riley tried to explain.  “We unpacked, packed our backpack, and got changed, that’s it.  But okay, can I just say, the room is amazing!  We have this _awesome_ Jacuzzi tub, the bed feels like a cloud, and the view is perfect!”

     “Calm down, love, you’re going to make them jealous,” Farkle pulled Riley against him.  “So, today we’re doing Animal Kingdom, right?” When everyone confirmed, Farkle and Riley led the group to the bus.

     They piled onto the crowded bus, everyone managing to get a seat except for Riley.  Out of nowhere, she felt a pair of hands grip her waist, and found herself being pulled onto Farkle’s lap.

     “You don’t get to fall into another cute boy’s lap,” he smirked.  She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

     “My hero.”

     The six entered the park, into the Oasis.

     “Where should we begin?” Smackle asked, looking around.

     Farkle straightened, having already mapped out the best route.  “We should start with the west side of Discovery Island, with the island trails, then loop through Africa, to Asia, and down to Dinoland.  From there we have to cut up to the Island again, at which point we can check out the east side.”

     “Wow, man, you’ve thought this through,” Zay teased. 

     “This ain’t my first rodeo,” Farkle returned, his Texan accent passable.  The group laughed, heading towards Discovery Island. 

     As they entered the trails, Riley looked at the group.  “Meet here at quarter to, so that we can get good seats for the Lion King,” she ordered.  The couples split off, leaving Riley and Farkle alone. 

     Without words, they both turned in the same direction.  They spent their time exploring and taking pictures, both of the scenery and of each other.  All too soon, Riley’s alarm started ringing, reminding them to return to the entrance.  They found Smackle and Zay already there, but no sign of Maya or Lucas.  As they waited, Smackle and Farkle started to talk about the different species they had seen, while Riley and Zay looked on fondly.  At ten to, Maya and Lucas finally arrived, both looking fairy rumpled, with swollen lips and messy hair. 

     “Ugh, finally.  Alright, we should go, let’s go!” Farkle rambled, leading Riley away.  They ended up sitting in a different section than their friends, allowing Farkle to comfort Riley.

     “I’m fine, Farkle, you know I’m over him.”

     “I know.  I also know that your first boyfriend left you for your best friend.  I know that, though you’ve dated, you haven’t had a serious boyfriend since.  I know that it makes you think that there’s something wrong with you, that you’re unlovable.  And I know that you’re wrong,” He whispered, kissing the crown of her head. 

     Riley perked up when the festival began, letting herself enjoy her favourite show.  Farkle pressed his lips to Riley’s temple, leaving them there until the show finished and they stood up to applaud.  Riley pulled her pink hoodie on, despite the temperature, to keep herself from scratching at her arms.

     “Riles?” Farkle asked worriedly, knowing why she was doing it.

     “I’m okay, Farkle, I promise.  I’ve got you, I’m not going to start again, it’s just… it’s subconscious when I’m upset, and you already know why I am…”  Farkle wrapped an arm around her waist, offering her as much comfort as he could without alerting their friends.

     “So, where to next genius?” Maya asked as they gathered outside of the door.

     “Safari!” Riley cheered.  Farkle met her enthusiasm with his own, and they took off, sprinting towards their destination.  The others followed at a much slower pace, sliding in next to them in a car.

     “What was that all about?” Maya asked, taking the spot next to Riley.

     “This is our favourite part of Animal Kingdom!  Well, it’s in a three-way tie with Everest and Dinosaur, but still!” Riley leaned against Farkle, who was against the rail, to get better pictures.

 

     Maya looked at the other three, who looked just as confused as she felt.  They knew each other’s favourite parts?  Had they talked about Disney before?

     Oblivious to their friends, Riley and Farkle continued to take pictures, whispering to each other the entire time.  By the end, Riley was in Farkle’s lap, having moved to get a better picture of the giraffes.  They exited the car and went over to stand in the shade of a tall tree.

     “Spill it, how do you know each other’s favourite parts of this park?” Maya demanded.

     “We know each other’s favourites for all of the lands, we used to come here every two years.  Our parents would alternate who took us, but our last time here was the summer before Lucas moved to New York.”

     Maya nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

     “Well, I’ll bow down to your Disney Superiority, where to?” Zay asked.

     “Smackle, you’ll like this one.  The Exploration Trail,” Farkle told them.  Smackle brightened, remembering what Farkle had previously told her about it.  “We can split off again- explore here and the Jungle Trek in Asia, and then meet outside the rapids?  Riles and I don’t love the Flights of Wonder- it’s great, but we have the script memorized and have lots of footage of the display- so if you guys want to do that too, that’s fine by us.”  Everybody was on board for that plan, so they followed their experts to the Trail before splitting off.

 

     At one point, while Farkle was excitedly listing facts about the gorillas, the sun reflecting onto him from the water in the Falls, Riley would swear her heart stopped.  Time froze.  The only thing she was aware of was the bright smile on his face.  She remembered being a kid, watching Shirley Temple movies with her parents.  Her dad had told her that people said her smile could make people believe in a better world.  She had never understood it until that moment.  His smile could stop wars; she was sure of it.

     “Riles?” She snapped out of it, realizing that Farkle was talking to her.

     “Wassit?”

     “Ready to keep going?”

     “Yeah, for sure!” She smiled, linking arms with him and leading them down the path.  She was paying no attention to the state of the paths, and stepped in a hole, rolling her ankle.  “Fuck!” She hissed, retrospectively hoping that nobody had heard her.

     Farkle crouched next to her at inhuman speed.  He lifted her up- finding himself once again grateful for lifts in their shows- and carried her to a bench.  He set her down, pulling off the backpacking and crouching down again.  He looked at her ankle carefully.

     “Alright, it doesn’t look twisted, but we’ll keep an eye out for swelling and keep it wrapped,” he told her, pulling an ace bandage out of their first aid kit.  He wrapped her ankle quickly but gently.  He packed the bag and passed it to her.  “You mind carrying this?  You’re getting a Farkle Certified Piggyback,” he explained. 

     “My favourite kind,” she whispered, pulling on the backpack and letting him carry her.  They made their way out, and he carried her to the Jungle Trek, and all the way through it.  Once they were done exploring, he brought her to another bench, leaving her there.  He returned with two ice creams from the Anandapur stand, remembering how much she loved it.

     “Farkle!  You remembered!”

     “Of course I remembered, how could I forget?” They smiled at each other and quickly looked away, both blushing brightly.

     They sat on the bench, talking about anything and everything that came to mind, for close to half an hour before their friends arrived.

     “Where to next?” Lucas asked.

     “River rapids.  Then I figure we should eat, before it gets too crazy, take some time to digest, and go for Everest.”  Seeing as there were no complaints, Farkle picked Riley back up.

     “Wow, Riley, what happened?” Zay asked, the first to notice the wrap.

     “I tripped.  Farkle doesn’t think it’s sprained, but we’re playing it safe.”

     The others nodded, not sure what to say, and let themselves be led to the water ride.  The line wasn’t too bad, so they were soon piling into a raft, the couples all sitting together.

     “Farkle, why did you give us these ponchos, it’s not even raining?” Maya asked.

     “Do you want to be soaked through for the rest of the day?” He returned.

      “He really does mean soaked,” Riley added, “I made that mistake once and my skin was still dripping when we got back to the hotel.”  Maya’s eyes widened and she pulled on the poncho before strapping herself in.  Soon they, along with six others, were screaming as the ride began.

     They climbed out, legs shaking, and wrung out their ponchos.  Once they were as dry as they would get, they stuffed them into Ziploc bags and put them back in the bag.  The girls were still wringing out their hair while the boys talked about dinner.  Eventually they settled on Yak and Yeti, when Riley threw in her vote.

     Thankfully it wasn’t too far from them, so they all- except Riley, who was still being piggybacked- walked over.  Seeing as they had arrived on the earlier side of things, they were seated right away, and started talking about how they were finding things.  Unsurprisingly, everyone had been enjoying themselves.  They ate fairly quickly, though taking time to savour it, and started to walk to Expedition Everest.  Despite the fairly long walk, Riley insisted that everyone go to the bathroom and wait a few minutes to digest before even getting in line.  The line was, as always, extremely long, so by the time they were having their restraints checked, Riley was confident that no one would be sick- well, no one would be sick from not digesting properly.

     Knowing that the ride always made Riley dizzy, Farkle insisted on disembarking first, and lifting her out. 

     As soon as she saw the entrance, Riley was vibrating with excitement.  “I love the Finding Nemo show,” she explained.  Farkle laughed, quite familiar with her love for the show, and led them inside.  He sat down, pulling Riley into his lap, taking advantage of the break to check her ankle.

     “Looking good,” he smiled, squeezing it gently.  Riley grinned up at him, leaning her head on his chest and looking at the stage.  He could feel her bouncing as the lights dimmed and laughed, wrapping an arm around her.

     Her grin hadn’t faltered whatsoever as they made their way down the Dinoland path to the carnival.  The couples split off, heading to different booths.  Riley and Farkle immediately went to darts, where Riley won herself a stuffed goose.  Farkle knew that he wasn’t particularly good at carnival games, so he chose to go to the Fool the Guesser booth, letting them guess his weight.  He knew that he was lean, and that people assumed he was light, because they didn’t know about the muscles he had developed from choreography.  He won a plush Mars, which made the thespians grin. 

     The group reconvened shortly, and went across the path to the Primeval Whirl.  Just like after Everest, Farkle insisted on lifting Riley out of their car, not wanting her to stumble and injure herself more.  Riley insisted that they go to DINOSAUR next, though Farkle and Smackle certainly weren’t complaining. 

     Once they were done, they returned to Discovery Island, shocked to realize that it was already getting dark.  As soon as she saw it, Smackle insisted that they go to the Bug’s Life film.  Everyone agreed, though Farkle knew how anxious Riley had become.  Before entering, he moved them away from the group.

     “Riles, you don’t have to do this, you know.  We can go back to one of the trails, or do the safari again, it’s okay.”

     “No it’s not, because Maya will start mocking me for being afraid, and even though you know I am, I don’t want them to know.  I don’t want them to think I’m weak.”

     “You aren’t weak, Riles.  Not in the slightest.  But I’ll tell you what, if we go, I will not let go of your hand for the entire show.  I’ll be with you every second.”

     Riley nodded against his shoulder.  “Okay, I can do this,” she whispered, more to herself than him.

_You drag me headfirst, fearless_

Riley was pale when they left the theatre, and Farkle could feel her fearful tremors against his back.

It was completely dark by then, and they were all tired from a day of travelling, so they got on the next bus and returned to the hotel.

The fake couple went back to their room, hanging up the ponchos to dry.

“Here, I’ll grab you some ice for your ankle,” Farkle told her, but got no response.  He turned around and saw Riley, stark white, frozen in place.  “Riles?”

“We need to shower,” she muttered.

“Okay,” he acknowledged, not sure why she was freaking out.

“Farkle.  We need to shower,” she repeated, gesturing to the tub- there was no shower in the bathroom, she had checked- sitting in the middle of the room.

“Oh shit,” he agreed.  “Okay, how’s this.  We wear our bathing suits, we can bathe at the same time- I know you hate washing your hair in a tub, so I can do that for you- and we just close our eyes –and cover them with a washcloth- when the other needs to wash under their swimsuit?”

Riley nodded, some colour returning to her face.  She grabbed a simple purple bikini and went to the bathroom, knowing that Farkle would be in his trunks by the time she came out.  She was right, when she returned he was down to his trunks and filling the tub.  She tried not to stare at the well-defined, though not bulky, muscles exposed, reminding herself that it was _Farkle_ and that she had seen him shirtless before.  It didn’t help.

They climbed into the tub, the awkwardness palpable, and started washing themselves.

“Farkle, could you get my hair?” Riley asked.  Farkle nodded, she knew he would, and she passed him the shampoo and conditioner.  He washed it thoroughly, giving her a slight head massage too. 

“Is it alright if I wash…” he trailed off, hoping that she would understand.

She nodded, grabbing a washcloth to cover her eyes while he did.  He let her know when he was done, taking the offered washcloth and letting her finish cleaning herself.  Soon, though they would say it had been too long, they were getting out, changing into pajamas.  Riley sat in a chair, brushing her hair, while Farkle brushed his teeth.  Once her hair was brushed, and tied off into two braids, she joined him by the sink, brushing her teeth and washing her face, and they climbed into bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will start with one of them being unable to sleep, who will it be? Why will it be?  
> I'm sorry Riles, I know firsthand how much it sucks to be injured at Disney, but I actually had a third degree sprain and no one to carry me (and a gull bladder attack in epcot once...)  
> PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK OR COMMENTS OR REQUESTS FOR SITUATIONS I WILL TRY TO FIT ALL OF THEM IN!!!


	4. He's All I Think About At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s bedtime for our lovely liars! How’s that going to play out? Who knows! All I know is that they’d better be prepared to travel the world when they wake up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is more than welcome and I would absolutely love to hear what you guys want to see in this fic!

     “Farkle, contacts!” Riley reminded him.  Farkle smiled at her and got out of bed, putting his contacts away.  It was only in that moment that she realized he was only wearing boxer briefs.  She forced herself to look away, not willing to be caught staring.  Farkle climbed back into bed, passing out within seconds.  Riley was not so lucky; she was all too aware of the body next to her.  She stayed awake for well over an hour, eventually having to get a sleeping pill out of her bag. 

     “Riles, wakey wakey!”  Farkle called, hopping out of bed. 

     “Unn?” she mumbled, blinking slowly.

     “Riles, it’s the best day of the year!”

     Riley sat up quickly, almost bumping her head against Farkle’s.  “Epcot day!” She cheered.

     Farkle laughed, heading to the bathroom to get changed.  While she waited, Riley brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth.  They switched shortly, so that Riley could get dressed and Farkle could brush his teeth.  They made their way to the fourth floor for breakfast, keeping themselves entertained until their friends arrived.  They were in the middle of a debate about the best dinosaur species when the other four finally arrived. 

     “So why did we have to get here so early?” Maya asked.

     “Extra Magic Hours!”  Riley explained.

     Noticing their friends’ confusion, Farkle attempted to clarify.  “We get to go in early, which means that we can skip the ridiculous lines for Spaceship Earth, and hopefully a few other rides.  We are going on every ride though, just so we’re clear.”

     Soon after, the friends were walking through the gates of the park.  It was fairly crowded, but Riley and Farkle knew that they were lucky to have arrived when they did.

     “Smackle, you’re going to love this!  Half of the park is all science,” Riley gushed, taking off towards Spaceship Earth.

     Farkle ran after her, Smackle right behind him, while the others walked at a more normal pace.  The line was fairly short, so they were able to get seated quickly.  As soon as they were off, Riley and Smackle were talking excitedly about the ride, hands waving and voices raising with their excitement.

     “Universe of Energy?” Riley asked, turning to Farkle with a hopeful smile on her face.  At his nod, she was sprinting off, dragging Smackle behind her.

     “This is her favourite ride,” Farkle explained.  “I should probably make sure that she doesn’t hurt herself again,” he laughed, rushing to catch up with the girls.  Riley was bouncing impatiently when the three non-science geeks arrived, dragging them into the line.  Once the introductory video started, they all realized why it was Riley’s favourite.  She loved Bill Nye, and Ellen, but she was completely obsessed with dinosaurs and the earth.

     “Is this still the world you want for our children?” Riley asked as they got off, remembering Eric’s campaign from middle school.

      “Let’s find out.  You, me, Mars.  Let’s do this thing.”  The two giggled, leading their friends to Mission: Space.

     Realization dawned on the others, as they came to understand what they were talking about.  The friends split up, with Zay and Smackle going to the Green Team, Maya and Lucas to the Orange, and Riley and Farkle to the Advanced Training Lab.  As they exited, the couples all compared their rides, already making plans to return later in their trip.  They made their way to Test Track, once again splitting up for the cars.

     They exited with shaking legs, Riley leaning heavily against Farkle.  Once they were back outside, Farkle started towards the Innovations, dragging Riley and Smackle with him.

     “Hey, we’re not super interested in this, do you mind if we go get coffee instead?” Lucas asked.

     “Go for it!  Peaches, could you bring me back something?”  Maya nodded and the two had a whispered conversation which, judging by Riley’s blush, was not just about drinks.

     The trios split apart, with neither Zay nor Smackle feeling like a third wheel to their friends.

     They met back up a while later, with the scientists discussing the various innovations, along with ideas of their own.

     “Here you go, Honey,” Maya smiled, handing Riley a venti iced vanilla latte.

     As they crossed down to the Nemo area, Farkle pulled Riley aside.  “Riles, what’s going on?  You only ever drink that when you use your sleeping pills.”

     “I couldn’t sleep last night,” she explained.

     “Riles, if sharing the bed makes you uncomfortable I can sleep on the couch,” he offered.

     “No, it wasn’t that.  We’ve shared beds more times than I can count.  I just…  I think it was excitement?  A bit of anxiety over them finding out that this isn’t what they think?”

     Farkle pulled her into a tight hug, “it’ll be alright, Riles, I’ve got you.  Drink your coffee, tonight we’ll get you to sleep without pills, I promise.”  Riley hugged him back, looking up at him with a thankful smile.

     “Mommy, is she a princess?” they heard a little girl ask her mother.  It took them a moment to realize that she was looking at Riley.

     “I bet she’s Belle,” the little boy next to her announced.

     The teens looked at each other, giggling slightly.  Farkle knew that Riley thought it was kind of ridiculous, but he had to agree that she did look like a princess, possibly moreso than usual.

     While they were distracted, the two little kids had approached them.  The small blonde girl tugged on the hem of Riley’s blue dress.  “Are you Belle?” She asked.

     “Yeah, I am,” Riley smiled, crouching down, “and this is my Prince.”  She gestured at Farkle, who smiled at the kids.

     The boy gasped, “Will you sing for us?” he asked.

     Their mother approached, “Will, you can’t just ask them to sing for you!  I’m so sorry,” she apologized.

     “We don’t mind,” Riley assured her.  “What do you guys want us to sing?”

     “The Tangled song!” “The Aladdin song!” the siblings looked at each other, clearly about to start arguing.

     “Why don’t we do both?  Is that okay with you, Adam?” Riley asked Farkle, as they found themselves slipping into the roles they had been assigned.

     “As you wish, Belle.”  Riley blushed, knowing that in a cartoon her eyes would be hearts.

     Riley started them off, smiling at the kids.

_All those days, watching from the windows_

_All those years, outside looking in_

_All that time, never even knowing_

_Just how blind I’ve been._

_Now I’m here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I’m here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it’s all so clear_

_I’m where I’m meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it’s like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it’s like the sky is new_

_And it’s warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Farkle almost missed his cue, too busy staring at Riley.  No matter how many times he heard her sing, she always stopped his heart.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream_

_All those years, living in a blue_

_All that time, never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

_Now she’s here, shining in the starlight_

_Now she’s here, suddenly I know_

_If she’s here, it’s crystal clear_

_I’m where I’m meant to go_

Oblivious to their growing audience, Riley joined in.

_And at last I see the light_

Riley stopped, letting Farkle take his line.

_And it’s like the fog has lifted_

     She joined back in.

_And at last I see the light_

This time Farkle was the one backing off.

_And it’s like the sky is new_

Riley grabbed Farkle’s hand gently, as they joined in for the last chorus.

_And it’s warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

They were both startled by the loud applause.

     “Now the Aladdin song,” the little boy demanded.  Farkle grinned, relishing the chance to start.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did you_

_Last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we’re only dreaming_

     He pulled Riley flush against him, letting her take her solo.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I’m way up here_

_It’s crystal clear_

_That now I’m in a whole new world with you_

_Now I’m in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

     They both braced themselves for their alternations, with Riley starting them off.

_A whole new world_

_Don’t you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath- it gets better_

     After his last line, Farkle backed off to let Riley have her smaller solo.

_I’m like a shooting star_

_I’ve come so far_

_I can’t go back to where I used to be_

Going into their next alternation, starting with Farkle, they both reflected on how her last three lines related to Riley.

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red letter_

     Riley let herself relax into Farkle’s hold as they joined together.

_I’ll chase them anywhere_

_There’s time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That’s where we’ll be_

_A thrilling chase, a wondrous place_

_For you and me_

_For you and me_

     The crowd had grown exponentially over the course of the song, and the performers blushed and bowed- or curtsied, in Riley’s case- before excusing themselves to join their friends.

     “So what was that about?” Zay asked.

     “They thought that Riley was Belle,” Farkle told him.

“And that you’re my prince,” she added in.

Their friends laughed, appreciating the fact that they had been believed to be the two characters that they had once played.

“Alright, Nemo time!” Farkle announced, trying to take the attention off of himself.

Riley giggled, wanting to continue to tease him, but instead led the group to the appropriate section.  They went on the clamobiles, but decided to pass on Turtle Talk, heading up to the Land, where they went to all three attractions.  They went to all three Imagination attractions as well, and by the time they were leaving, Riley’s bouncing was out of control.

“Alright, what’s coming up that’s got her so worked up?” Maya asked Farkle.

“World showcase!” Riley exclaimed, grabbing her camera from the backpack.

“Universe of Energy may be her favourite attraction, but Riley could spend an entire trip in the showcase without getting the slightest bit bored.” Farkle explained.

Riley skipped off towards the plaza, her friends following behind.  When they caught up, she was completely oblivious to the world, only focusing on her pictures.

“C’mon Riles, Mexico!” Farkle sang, pulling the girl out of her focus.

“Yay!” She cheered, pulling him along to the boat tour.  The other four looked skeptical, but got in the boat anyway.

“Who’s hungry?” Farkle asked as they got off.  As everyone, except Riley, said that they were, he led them to the Cantina.  Riley didn’t order anything, but Farkle insisted that she have a small portion of chicken fingers, recalling that she had skipped breakfast too- something else he’d need to talk to her about.  They took their time eating, and continued to sit for a while after paying, as the group reflected on their days.  After a thinly veiled comment about what she and Lucas had gotten up to in Spaceship Earth, Farkle could see Riley’s hand start scratching her other arm.  He stood abruptly, stopping Maya mid-sentence.

“Who’s ready for Maelstrom?”  He asked.  “I come from Vikings, I love this part.”  He grabbed Riley’s hand, pulling her up.  “We’ll get in line!”

Riley walked silently beside him, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Riles, don’t let them get to you.  We’re in the World Showcase!  Tonight, you can cry as much as you need, and I’ll be right there for you the entire time, but don’t let them ruin this for you.”  Riley nodded, giving him a soft smile.

“Thanks Farkle, I love you.”

“Aw, did we miss something?” Zay teased.

“Well you know, we’re engaged, tonight I’m going to get pregnant with the first of our eleven children, we’re eloping tomorrow and moving to California,” Riley retorted.

Zay laughed, giving her a high five as they boarded the boat.

“Alright little Viking boy, where to next?” Lucas asked.

“I say we skip Reflections of China and just wander through the countries,” he suggested.  He knew that Maya and Lucas would make out for the whole film and he wasn’t letting Riley go through that.

The pretend couple took countless pictures as they made their way around the world.

“Ooh!  Let’s check this out!” Zay suggested, stopping in front of the American Adventure.

Riley and Farkle exchanged looks.  “We’ll pass.  We’ll meet back here in about half an hour, though,” Riley promised.  No one argued, so Riley and Farkle turned back towards Mexico and Norway, fully intent on getting the pictures that their friends had rushed them through.

They were reluctant to rejoin their friends, not quite done taking pictures.  Nonetheless, they were back just in time to see their friends walk out.  They regrouped, walking through Japan and Morocco, and then decided to go to the Impressions de France show. 

“France is so beautiful,” Riley whispered to Farkle as they left.

“Maybe one day we can go,” he whispered back.  Riley smiled at him and Farkle knew that he had said the right thing.  The two insisted on taking countless photos in both France and the UK before they went to the O Canada show.

“You’re still my Canada,” Riley told him, causing their friends to aww.  Farkle pulled her against him, her head finding its way to his shoulder immediately.

“Holy crap, it’s getting late,” Smackle realized as they walked out.

Farkle checked his watch.  “Let’s sit here for a few minutes and then go to China for dinner,” he decided, sitting on a bench overlooking the water.  Riley sat on his lap, finding warmth in his arms.

Maya opened her mouth to ask something, but Riley shushed her, turning her attention entirely to the fireworks display.  They sat in rapt silence for the entire show, and a few moments after its end, until Riley broke it.

“I love that display,” she told them softly.  Everyone took a moment to snap out of their dazes, and then Farkle began to lead the way to China.  They had dinner at the Lotus Blossom Café, talking about everything that had happened while they were separated.  Once they were done eating, Riley and Farkle took a few more pictures and the six returned to the hotel.

“Everyone shower and put on pajamas, we’re gonna hang out in the suite!” Maya announced.

“Um, Maya…” Farkle started hesitantly.

Maya raised an eyebrow, “what excuse do you have to stop us?”

Farkle stumbled over his words, and was immensely grateful when Riley cut in.  “I was joking about the pregnancy part, but we were planning to get some practice in for when we’re ready.”  Farkle’s eyes widened, not expecting her burst of confidence or insinuation.

“We’ll give you lovebirds half an hour to practice,” she told them, her tone booking no argument.

Riley and Farkle got off the elevator before their friends, heading to their suite.  As Farkle opened the door, Riley started to panic.

“Riles?”

“I screwed up, Farkle.”

“You didn’t do anything,” he reassured her.

“Maya thinks we’re having sex.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So if they come here and it doesn’t look like we’ve had sex-“

“Oh, I get it.”

“It’s not just that.  If we had sex, we’d need to have a bath after…  And if they see wet bathing suits-“

“Oh… Oh!  Hey, it’s not your fault,” he reassured her.

“What do we do?” She asked.

“Panic?” Farkle suggested, making her laugh.  “No, let’s think strategically, what will Maya look for?”

“Messy bed, messy hair, clothes everywhere, looking like we just got out of the bath, being half dressed…”

“Okay, we can make this work.  Bath first.”

“How?”

“Alright Riles, I’m not gonna lie, this is going to be so damn awkward.  We’re going to run the bath, fill it with bubbles.  While it fills we can mess up the bed.  Then one of us gets in the bath while the other has their eyes closed, then the second joins.  We get out the same way, pull on the clothes we’re going to have on when they get here, strew the clothes across the room, and finally deal with hair.”

They had both turned completely red when Farkle was offering his suggestion, but Riley nodded.  She let him get the bath ready while she got under the blankets and messed up the bed. 

“Alright, do you want to get in first?” he asked.  Riley nodded and he turned around, covering his eyes.  She dumped her clothes next to one of the towels at the edge of the tub, climbing in and covering herself with bubbles.

“You’re safe,” she told him, covering her eyes until he told her that she was in.  They washed quickly, trying not to look at each other, and soon Riley was getting out of the tub.  She wrapped the towel around herself before turning away and letting him do the same.  He pulled on a clean pair of boxer briefs while she rummaged through the drawers, pulling on a pair of underwear and one of Farkle’s shirts- a large black shirt with a drawing of Pluto.

Noticing his raised eyebrow, she was quick to defend herself.  “It’s what they’ll expect.”  He nodded, understanding her reasoning.  She dried her hair with the towel as much as she could while he lay out the clothes, trying to give it as much of a post-sex vibe as possible. 

“Riles, what do I do with my hair?” Farkle asked.

“You do nothing.  I do this,” she said, stepping over to him, running her hands through his hair until it was sticking up in different directions.  Riley looked at the clock, seeing that they only had around five minutes left.  “Follow my lead,” she told him, climbing onto the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“ _We_ are going to make them think that they interrupted something,” she told him, and began to jump on the bed.  It wasn’t until she started moaning that Farkle realized what she was doing and joined in.  They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, and Farkle could not have been more grateful.  He sat down on the bed and pulled a pillow onto his lap.  Thankfully Riley didn’t notice, seeming lost in thought.  When she went to open the door, Farkle realized that it had been deliberate, a way of making it seem like they had been interrupted from a much different act than jumping on the bed.

“Damn, Riles, looks like you needed more than half an hour,” Maya teased, looking around.

“Well we had been planning on having all night,” Riley retorted.  “What was so important that we couldn’t have that?”

“Truth or dare, obviously!” Maya cheered, revealing an empty bottle.  

“Why?” Smackle asked, annoyance seeping into her tone.

“We graduate soon, we need to have all the crazy adventures that we can before that,” Lucas reasoned.

“Alright, everyone in a circle on the bed, Maya can start.”

Maya smirked as everyone settled into place.  She span the bottle.  “Zay, truth or dare?”

“Eh, truth.”

“Have you ever had sex dreams about another guy?”

“Well I’m pan, so yeah, not a big deal.”  Maya nodded, accepting the response.  She was better at coming up with dares.

Zay span the bottle, and it landed on Farkle.

“Truth!” He chose, not letting Zay ask.

“Have you ever had sex with somebody and regretted it?”

“Riley’s the only one, so no, of course not,” he said.  It was mostly true, except he and Riley never had.

“Lucas, truth or dare?”

“Let’s stick with truth…”

“If you could get married anywhere, where would it be?”

“The Louvre.  Paris is as romantic as it gets, and Maya’s always wanted to visit the Louvre.”

 “I’ll take truth,” Smackle decided when the bottle landed on her.

“Who would you most like to look like?” he asked, unable to think of anything.

“Myself.  Maya?”

“I’m going with dare!”

“Drink a glass of hot water without stopping.”

Maya did so, “you evil chipmunk!  That hurt!  Riles, you’re going with dare!”

“I am?”

“Yes.  I dare you to kiss Farkle, for at least ten seconds.”

Riley nodded, and only Farkle could see the signs of her nerves.  She slid onto his lap, looking at him softly, and he smiled back. 

 _‘Just like onstage’_ he tried to tell her, and by the slight release of tension, she clearly understood.  She leaned towards him, wrapping one hand in his hair.  He let his hands tighten around her waist, and their lips met.  It wasn’t nearly as awkward as they had expected, having kissed for longer in shows.

“Wow, lovebirds, that was way more than ten seconds, break it up!” Maya called.  They jumped apart, blushing profusely.

“I’d like to pass,” Riley told them.  “Lucas, you can spin and ask for me.”

Farkle knew better than to ask her anything around their friends.  Instead, he spun her around in his lap, letting her lean her head into his bare chest, one arm staying around her waist while the other ran through her hair.

“Farkle, truth?”  he nodded.  “Has BDSM ever crossed your mind.”

Farkle froze, not knowing what to say.

“Okay, Maya, is this all you wanted to do?  Because there are more fun things that I’d like to be doing right now,” Riley interrupted, and Farkle could tell that she was close to tears. 

“I’m things,” he teased, drawing out a laugh.

“Alright, alright, I can tell when we’re not wanted,” Maya teased.

“Guys, meet in the lounge at the same time tomorrow,” Farkle told them, ushering them out.

As soon as the door was closed, he turned to Riley.  When he saw the tear tracks on her face, he climbed back onto the bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I’m just really tired,” she told him honestly, “and you know how the pills affect me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” he whispered.  “Let’s get you to sleep.”

“How?”

“The same way we did when we were kids,” he told her.  He turned out the lights and they both slipped under the covers.  He pulled her closer until her head was on his chest, and began to sing.

_Be brave, little one_

_Make a wish for each sad little tear_

_Hold your head up, though no one is near_

_Someone’s waiting for you_

_Don’t cry, little one_

_There’ll be a smile where that frown used to be_

_You’ll be part of the love that you seek_

_Someone’s waiting for you_

_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket_

_And you’re sure to see the light_

_Soon there’ll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

_Have faith, little one_

_Til your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave, little one_

_Someone’s waiting to love you_

     By the time he was done singing, he could feel the even rise and fall of Riley’s chest, and knew that she was asleep.  He pressed another kiss to her forehead before joining her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the songs, in order there was:  
> I See the Light, Tangled  
> A Whole New World, Aladdin  
> Someone's Waiting For You, The Rescuers
> 
> About that last one, this is one of my all time favourite Disney songs, it has never failed to make me cry, i have Be brave little one as a tattoo. If you don't know it, I'd suggest listening to Nico Roukema's cover, simply because that's more how I imagine Farkle's rendition to be like


	5. You Told Me I Was Pretty When I Looked Like A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite liars are waking up after the most awkward night of their lives. How will they act? Will they even acknowledge it? I have no idea, but it looks like we’ll be finding that, along with a secret of Riley's, out in their own little fantasyland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Vague mention of dub con in this chapter (taken 100% from my own experience in the exact same situation literally nothing is changed except I didn't use all of the stuff)

     Farkle woke up before Riley, for which he would be eternally grateful.  Riley was still lying against him, but her leg had ended up over his, and her shirt had ridden up.  He tried to disentangle himself, wanting to have a chance to… calm down… before Riley woke up, but she just held him tighter when he tried.

     “Riles, Riles, wake up?” He pleaded, to no avail.

     Turning his head, he saw that it was far earlier than they needed to wake up, and so resigned himself to staying in that position.

     He was shocked when, hours later, it was Riley who was waking him up.

     “Mornin, Sunshine,” he grinned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

     “Come on, get ready!  I want to see the morning show,” Riley told him, pulling the blankets off of him.

     “Someone’s eager,” he teased, realizing that she was already dressed.

     “Magic Kingdom!” She reminded him.

     “Alright, alright, I’ll get dressed,” he agreed, climbing out of bed. 

     She rewarded him with a blinding smile and turned to make herself coffee while he changed and bushed his teeth.

     Soon they were in the lounge, relieved to realize that their friends were arriving too.  They ate quickly and boarded the bus.  As Riley had planned, they arrived in time to get great spots for the morning show. 

At its end, Riley and Farkle led their friends to Adventureland.  Unfortunately, none of them were eager to climb through the Swiss Family Treehouse, but the duo had expected that and already planned to return on their own later in the day.  Instead, they went on the magic carpets, laughing as the camels sprayed them.  They insisted on the Jungle Cruise next, before it got too hot.  They were all making fun of the names of people who had fallen in, which were all bad puns.  They stopped in the Tiki Room briefly, as Smackle had been interested, and then Riley was running off to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.  Farkle enjoyed everyone’s confusion, electing not to tell them that it was her favourite movie.

     They all liked the ride, and Farkle was thrilled to see some of the Riley he had grown up with, back before things had gotten complicated in high school.  They insisted that everyone wear the ponchos again when they were in line for Splash Mountain, knowing how annoying it could be to be soaking wet all day.  They went on Thunder Mountain next, and everyone’s throats were hurting from how much they screamed.  No one was interested in Tom Sawyer’s Island either, which annoyed Riley.  She and Farkle had played Tom and Becky in Big River over the summer, and she had been looking forward to checking it out with a new perspective.  Instead, they sent their friends to the Hall of Presidents and went back to the Treehouse, meeting up again for the Riverboats.  They went to the haunted house, and, though she hated them and anything scary, Riley wasn’t going to complain about having an excuse to cling to Farkle or about the reassuring smiles that he gave her in return. 

They went on the It’s a Small World ride because, no matter how annoying the song could be, they all agreed that it was a classic.  They went to the Peter Pan ride next, and then to Philharmagic.  No matter how many times they went, neither Riley nor Farkle would ever stop adoring the show.  They were both grinning as they left, insisting to their friends that they ride the carousel.  It didn’t take much convincing though; no matter how old you get, carousels bring out your inner child.  They went to Enchanted Tales with Belle, which was new to Riley and Farkle too.  They were bouncing throughout, and neither could restrain themselves when they were invited to start the dance to Beauty and the Beast.  Rather than starting together, Riley went to the mock stairwell, imitating the scene from the movie- and their show.  Their dancing was flawless, with multiple turns and lifts that they made look easy.  They received a round of applause as they finished, only then realizing that nobody else had started to dance.  Apparently a video of their Epcot performance had become popular, as Belle told them how much she enjoyed their singing.  They went on the Little Mermaid next, singing along in their clam.

“Barnstormer!” Farkle exclaimed, running off with Riley hot on his heels. 

Completely uncaring towards the fact that it was a junior ride, they forced their friends to join them on a childhood favourite, along with the Dumbo ride.  They went to the Mad Tea Party ride, piling into a teacup that Lucas was elected to spin.  Still dizzy, they boarded their honeypots for the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.  They cut back to the Dwarves Mine, another new experience for Riley and Farkle.  They stopped at the Friar’s Nook for lunch, which Riley refused, and then made their way to Tomorrowland.

They went directly to Space Mountain, and waited for a while.  They all agreed, however, that it was absolutely worth the wait. They went down to the Carousel of Progress, which Smackle enjoyed as much as Riley and Farkle.  She and Maya decided to sit out of the Space Ranger Spin, not caring for shooting games the way that Riley and the boys did.  They rejoined their friends to check out the Astro Orbiter, which was another favourite for the scientists, Stitch’s Great Escape, which they all loved, and the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor, which they found much funnier than they expected.  They walked back up towards Fantasyland, though Riley and Farkle left their friends to go to the train and back to Frontierland to visit Tom Sawyer’s Island. 

Farkle was relieved that the group had agreed to only regroup at dinner, as he saw tears on Riley’s face. 

“Riles?” He asked hesitantly, leading her to a secluded patch of shade.  She slid to the ground, and he crouched in front of her.

“Farkle, can I tell you something?  Something I’ve never told anybody?”

“Of course, Riles, I’m here for you,” he promised.

With that, Riley’s resolve broke, as loud sobs escaped her throat.  She told him all about the director of the musical, how he never touched her, but repeatedly made insinuations about how she wouldn’t be able to stop him if he chose to, and how the other director kept taunting her about how directors wouldn’t want her if she was ‘difficult’ when she objected to the level of intimacy that she had wanted between Riley and Farkle in the scene where Tom gets shot. 

Farkle could feel his own ‘Texas Lucas’ wanting to come through, but forced it down.  Anger wasn’t what Riley needed.  She needed reassurance, to be told that it wasn’t her fault.  So that’s exactly what he gave her.

“God, I probably look like such a mess,” she muttered eventually, wiping tears from her face.

“You look beautiful,” he promised her.  “Do you want to go back to Pirates of the Caribbean?”

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

     She nodded, sniffling.  He held out a hand, pulling her up.  Once she was standing, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, letting her lean against him.  She was smiling as they left the ride, but Farkle insisted that they return to Philharmagic, knowing that it was the best way to brighten her day.

     He was right, as always, and she was back to her bubbly, giggly self by the end.

     “That’s still my favourite sound in the world,” he told her, making her blush but smile.  By the time they met their friends at Tony’s for dinner, no one could have guessed that she had been crying earlier.  They had missed the parades, although they planned to see them later in the trip, and found themselves a good view for the Fireworks.  They took the bus back to the hotel after the show, the couples splitting off into their rooms. 

     Riley changed back into Farkle’s shirt from the night before, while Farkle simply stripped down to his underwear.  Both were asleep within minutes, never more content than they were in each other’s arms.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Riley is completely obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean, okay?  
> As always, review, give me feedback, tell me anything you'd like to see in the future!  
> You can also hit me up on tumblr @Randomestfandoms, I'm always online and love talking to people!


	6. Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our liars have gone to bed after an intense day, hope you get some rest kids! And let’s not forget that there’s a certain video (two videos, now) of them going viral! At least our new stars are going to Hollywood today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes ik this isnt how disney shows work, fight me  
> warning for intense makeout bc why not

     Farkle opened his eyes, wondering what had woken him up.  It didn’t take him very long to realize that it was Riley, thrashing and crying in her sleep. 

     Acting on instinct, he pulled her into his lap.  “Riles, Riles!  He continued to call her name, running a hand through her hair, until the thrashing stopped and the sobs turn to whimpers.  As she calmed down, he began to sing.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will here here_

_Don’t you cry_

_For one so small,_  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say)  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder

_Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always._

     By the time he was done singing, Riley had drifted back into a restful sleep, but Farkle found himself staying awake, making sure that she stayed peaceful.

     He eventually fell back asleep, arms wrapped around her protectively. 

     They woke at the same time, as Farkle’s alarm went off.  Both were getting out of bed and choosing clothes when Farkle broke the silence.

     “Riles?  Do you remember what you were dreaming about?” he asked.

     “No, why?”

     “You had a really violent nightmare,” he explained.

     “Oh.”

     Neither knew what to say next, so they fell into a comfortable silence as they prepared for the day.  They made their way to the lounge, arriving before any of their friends.  Farkle sat down to eat, placing a bowl of cereal in front of Riley.

     She glared at him, and he raised an eyebrow back.  “Riles, I’ve had to force you to eat every meal since we got here- which we will be talking about- but yesterday was extremely emotionally taxing for you, and you didn’t get a particularly restful sleep, so you need the energy.  Please trust me?” he pleaded.

     She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.  She was eating, albeit reluctantly, by the time their friends arrived.

     “Movie ride, movie ride, movie ride!” Riley and Zay were cheering, sprinting past their friends and into the line for the Great Movie Adventure.  The two were in film studies together, the only class that Riley didn’t share with Farkle, and they were competing to see who could name the most movies.

     Zay beat Riley by one movie, when she missed Alien- having closed her eyes.

     After the ride, they went back to take pictures of the hat, as the film students hadn’t left them enough time before.  Riley then insisted that Maya see the One Man’s Dream exhibit, so the group made their way.

     “Riles, that was amazing,” Maya breathed as they left.  “Do you really think that I could do that?”

     “I really do, Peaches.  I think you can do anything you want, and I think you’re good enough that you could do this,” she promised.  Maya gave her a watery grin and they cut back to the Star Wars Launch Bay, and were all surprised to find that it was the three scientists who were most excited, rather than the baseball boys- though they were fairly excited too.  Once the geeks were satisfied, they went to the Voyage of the Little Mermaid, getting there just before the start of the show.  Riley and Farkle both had to stop themselves from singing.

     “Star Wars trio!” Farkle exclaimed.

     “What?” Smackle asked, perking up as they stepped out of the theatre.

     “Well, the most logical path takes us down to Star Tours and Jedi Training, then up to Path of the Jedi, before going to Indiana Jones,” Riley explained, before the two girls were running off.

     By the time their friends caught up, both girls were panting heavily.

     “Still mad at me for making you eat?” Farkle whispered to Riley, who shoved him in the chest. Giggling, they boarded the ride, the trio rushing to the front row, with their friends following calmly.

     They boarded the other two Star Wars rides with equal enthusiasm, before making it to the Indiana Jones stunt show.  The six were all on the edge of their seats, and were talking enthusiastically as they walked out.  They decided to skip the Frozen singalong, and went to the dockside diner for lunch.  They left, heading on towards Sunset Boulevard. 

     “Wait, Sunset Boulevard is a street?” Zay asked Riley.

     “Yeah!  That’s where the movie got its name,” she told him.  Sunset Boulevard had been both of their favourite movie in film class.  “Look over there,” she teased.

     “Tower of terror?” he read.

     “The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror,” she explained.

     “Holy crap!” He cheered.  Both had also developed an obsession with The Twilight Zone, their shared favourite episode being The Masks.

     Riley and Farkle were singing songs from the Sunset Boulevard Musical when an employee came up and stopped them.

     “Excuse me, are you the two from the Epcot singing video?”

     “There’s a video?” Riley asked.

     “There’s also a video of your dance from Belle’s castle.”

     “Wow,” she murmured.

     “Can we help you?” Farkle asked politely.

     “I hope so.  Do you know the songs from Beauty and the Beast?”

     Riley smirked and Farkle nodded.  “Yes sir, we were the stars in our high school’s production of the show,” he explained.

     “Belle and the Beast have both contracted mono, and their understudies won’t be here in time for the next show.  Is there any chance that you could perform this one?”

     They looked at each other, grinning broadly.  “Of course!” Riley exclaimed.

     The employee looked at them with relief, while their friends laughed, and he led them to the stage.  Once there, he handed them costumes, hoping that they would fit.  They weren’t perfect, but they would do for one show.

     It went without a hitch, both relishing in the chance to perform again.  During their bows, Riley and Farkle locked eyes, and in that moment, Riley would not have noticed the end of the world.

_Your eyes look like coming home_

     They went backstage to change into their own clothes, happily signing autographs for any child that asked.

 

     The friends went to the Rockin Roller Coaster next, having a blast as they shot past neon signs.  As they left, Zay raced ahead to the Tower of Terror, Riley only hanging back because of Farkle grabbing her arm.

     “Riles, are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.

     “Nope, and I may regret it, but I need to try it.  Promise you’ll hold my hand the entire time?” She asked.  He nodded, and she smiled widely, dragging him to catch up with their friends. 

     Riley would never tell anyone but Farkle this, but she was terrified.  Even after it ended, she was shaking so hard that Farkle chose to give her a piggyback, worried about the stability of her legs.  The friends wandered through the park at a slower pace, taking pictures and looking in stores, as they made their way to the dine-in theater.

     Riley and Zay looked at each other with glee when they saw that they were playing a Peter Reynolds movie, and the couples split up to sit in different “cars”.

     They were a quarter of the way into the movie when Maya looked over at the fake couple.

     “Are you two going to be the only couple in the history of ever to not make out at a drive in?” she asked.

     Farkle could feel Riley tense under his arm and shot a glare at Maya.

     “Riles, we don’t have to,” he whispered to her.

     “Don’t we?” she asked, and her broken voice pulled at Farkle’s heartstrings.

     “We should, but we don’t have to…”

     “If Maya doesn’t see a bit more than a ten second kiss, she’s going to start asking questions…”

     “Screw Maya, forget about her for a second.  Would you be comfortable if we did anything?”

     “I don’t know.  I think so, because you’re Farkle and I trust you more than anything, but I’ve never done more than kiss anyone.  We could try, but can I reserve the right to back out?”

     “Always, Riles, always.”

     Riley took a deep breath.  “Okay, how do we do this?”

     “I don’t know…  I guess we kiss and then do what feels natural?”

     Riley nodded.  She leaned in to kiss him, trying not to think too hard about what she was doing.  She let her hands find their way to his hair, while one of his ended up in hers and the other sat on her hip.  She felt him pull away, and was about to ask why, but felt a pair of lips on her neck.  She let out a quiet gasp, tightening her grip on his hair.  She pulled him off, trying not to show how reluctant she was, and pressed her lips against his exposed collar bone.  He stiffened and she froze, but was spurred on by his quiet moan.  She had no idea what she was doing –she was trying to emulate what he had done and was using his noises as a guide.  The hand that was on her hip slipped under her shirt, though stayed at him level.  In the back of her mind, Riley was grateful that they chose an unpopular time to get dinner.  She pulled away to give him a quick kiss, trying to control her blush. 

     When they turned back to the movie, and to Farkle bugging Riley about eating, both were solidly red- a shade that managed to get even darker when Maya smirked at them.

     Trying to avoid her, they grabbed Smackle for a conversation about Star Wars, leading their friends to Fantasmic.  They settled in for the fireworks show, all shivering as it got darker.  Farkle and Riley both pulled on their sweaters, and Riley slid under Farkle’s arm for additional warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Riley's eating thing will eventually be explained (possibly tomorrow??? idk yet), and Farkle's reaction is based entirely on how my friend handled mine


	7. Heaven Is a Place on Earth with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we left off, our lovely seniors were still in Hollywood Studios, watching fireworks. When we pick up, it is morning and our liars are preparing for a whole new world. What happened in between? I don’t know, neither does Riley. Does Farkle?

     Riley opened her eyes in a confused daze.  She was lying in bed, head tucked between Farkle’s chin and shoulder.  She realized that she was still in her dress from the day before, and that her bra strap was digging into her back.  She lifted herself up on his chest to see the clock, noticing that it was almost time for him to wake up.  She was just laying her head on his chest when he started to stir.

     “Riles?”

     “Mornin,” she smiled at him sleepily.

     “You back with the world?” he asked.

     “I don’t remember anything after Fantasmic…  What happened?”

     “You were awake when it ended, but in the five or so minutes that we were waiting for the others to pull on sweaters you fell asleep.  I carried you back and fell asleep too, nothing exciting.  We’re having an early night and a chill day tomorrow though, so you can sleep in.”

     “Thanks,” she whispered.  “So what’s on today?”

     “Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home,” was all he said.

     It was enough to have Riley bouncing out of bed, pulling on a yellow and black polka dot dress.

     “Representing your house?” He asked with a smirk, pulling on grey jeans and a green v-neck.

     “Well so are you,” she teased.  He nodded with a laugh, and the two went about getting ready.  Farkle grabbed a granola bar for breakfast, tossing one to Riley as well, and they went to meet their friends in the library.

     Looking at Maya and Lucas decked out in red, Zay in yellow and black, and Smackle in blue, it was clear that everyone had the same idea.  They piled into the car that they had for the day, driving to Universal. 

     “So we’re saving Island of adventure for last, right?” Zay asked the group.  Everyone agreed, so he pulled into a parking spot and the climbed out.

     They ran through the gates, straight to the Rip Ride Rockit, and it was an unspoken agreement that Eye of the Tiger would be their song.  They took their time wandering through New York and San Francisco, forcing back their excitement.

     They were standing by the pier in San Francisco when Riley noticed Maya smirking at them.  She blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on.  She looked at Farkle, whose eyes widened.

     “Farkle?” She asked quietly, out of earshot from their friends.

     “Yeah?  What’s up?” He asked, his voice going high pitch as he sped through the words.

     “Why is Maya giving me that look?”

     “Oh,” he turned red.  “Well um…  I may have…  It’s kind of…  Ikindofleftahickeyonyourcollarboneyesterday?”

     “Slow down, Farkle, I have no idea what you just said.”

     “I might have kind of left a hickey on your collarbone yesterday?”

     “Oh… Oh!” Her eyes widened, face matching his in redness.

     “Yeah…  I’m sorry.”

     “Don’t be,” she reassured him.  “It was…  it wasn’t like it was a completely awful time, and maybe this’ll get them off our case.”

     “Hey, lovebirds, are we going or what?” Maya called.  The fake couple grinned at each other, joining their friends as they walked calmly through San Francisco.

     None of them could their happiness back once they saw Diagon Alley, and everyone took off in a dash.  They went to the Knight Bus first, and then Knockturn Alley and Ollivander’s, stopping to watch the live performances.  After a wonderful Beauxbatons performance, they raced to the Gringotts ride, which surpassed any expectations they could have had.  They boarded the Hogwarts Express next, getting off in Hogsmeade. 

     Having already agreed to save Hogsmeade for last, they made their way down to the stunt show.  Unwilling to go to Poseidon’s Fury, remembering the anxiety attack it had given her last time, Riley left the group to go and get pictures of Seuss Landing for Auggie and Ava.  Her friends soon joined her, Farkle pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead, and they looped down to the Marvel zone. 

     They all lined up for the Hulk ride, freaking out when it started backwards and cheering when it launched them back forwards.  They went on the rest of the Marvel rides before stopping at the Captain America Diner for lunch.  They wandered through Toon Lagoon as they digested, before Riley and Smackle were running ahead to take pictures of Jurassic Park.

     By the time the others caught up, they were planning a Jurassic Park marathon, and were eager to lead them to the water ride.  They had made a game out of naming the dinosaurs, which Farkle eagerly joined in on, all three of them laughing and racing to get the long names out first.

     They were climbing out of the raft, Farkle shaking his head, spraying water on Riley.  She was giggling, trying to squeeze the water out of her hair, and turned to look at him.  Time froze.  Standing there, with the setting sun casting a spotlight on him, Farkle was the most beautiful person that she had ever seen.  She didn’t care that boys weren’t usually considered ‘beautiful’, it didn’t change anything. 

_Heaven is a place on earth with you._

     “Riles, you coming?” Farkle asked, offering her a hand.  She took it with a smile, letting him help her get off.

     They finally made it to Hogsmeade, going directly to the Forbidden Journey.  None of them had anything bad to say about it, though Smackle had enjoyed the spiders more than the rest of the group, and was eagerly sharing facts with Riley, who was taking notes for Auggie.  They went to Flight of the Hippogriff next, stopping to grab Butterbeer before lining up for the Dragon Challenge.  They went on both sides before making their way back to the car. 

     They grabbed food at the hotel before the couples split off.  The next day was a Couples’ Day, so they quickly confirmed their meeting plans for the following day. 

     Riley and Farkle returned to their suite, cuddling together on the bed, and turned on the TV.  Riley let Farkle flip through the movie options, content to watch him.  She watched the slight tension in his jaw when he saw a movie he didn’t like, watched the lights reflecting in his eyes, and knew that she wouldn’t give him up for anything.

     He settled on Jaws, pulling Riley tighter against him.  She went gladly, resting her head against his shoulder.  They talked through the movie, sharing anything and everything that came to mind, with Riley going on a brief rant about the horrible depiction of sharks in media. 

Farkle managed to find At World’s End, which excited both of them.  He could feel the goosebumps on Riley’s legs during Elizabeth’s pirate king speech, and chuckled at the fact that her reaction had never changed. 

He put on Beauty and the Beast next, which made both smile and had Riley cuddling even closer, her head moving down to his chest as they sang along. 

They eventually fell asleep like that, with her head on his chest and his arm holding her against him.  Not a care in the world, just happy to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is probably my least favourite chapter, but I wanted the transition into their couple days. But please please please offer ALL the suggestions of things you want to see!


	8. A Heart of Steel Starts to Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a day of rest for the couples, and our liars are in for quite the surprise thanks to their friends!  Can they get through it?  Probably.  Can they get through it without turning permanently red?  Doubt it. Will today be the day that they finally have The Conversation? Maybe.  Well, good luck, liars!

            The first thing that Riley registered when she woke up was the solid chest under her head.  Almost immediately after, she noticed the Beauty and the Beast menu music was still playing, and so she reached over Farkle to grab the remote. 

            “Hngn?” Farkle mumbled, feeling her weight shift.

            “Sorry Farkley, just turning off the TV,” she whispered.

            “No, we should get up soon, don’t want to waste out entire time away from the others.”  Riley nodded and grabbed her phone.

            “Um, Farkle?  I’m not sure how much of an escape we’re getting,” she told him, showing him her text from Maya.

            “What does she mean, ‘you’re welcome’?”

            “I have no idea!”  Just as Riley went to reply, the room’s phone rang, and she answered quickly. 

“Hello, Riley Matthews speaking.”

            Farkle couldn’t understand the voice on the other end, but he saw Riley’s face pale when they finished.

            “Yes of course- out in ten?  And it’s for ten thirty?  Alright, thank you, have a nice day.”

            “What was that all about?”

            “It turns out a certain Mr. Babinaux found out that the honeymoon suite includes a couples’ massage and he and Miss Hart took the liberty of booking ours for today…  We need to clear out within ten minutes for them to set up and then be back for ten thirty…”

            “Oh…”  Farkle hummed, unsure of what to expect.

            “I guess we should get changed?” Riley suggested, equally nervous.

            “Yeah, that sounds good…  I’ll take the bathroom?” Farkle offered, as the two reluctantly got out of bed.

            Riley nodded, already preoccupied with grabbing a dress that would be easy to take off and a bathing suit to wear underneath, as she tried not to think of what lay ahead, and soon the fake couple found themselves sitting across from each other at breakfast.

            “So, what exactly should I be expecting?” Farkle asked hesitantly.

            “Honestly?  I have absolutely no idea.”

            “Are you okay with it though?  Like I know that usually you have to get undressed for a massage and like I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by being there too-”

            “Farkle, breathe.  Yes, I’m nervous.  Yes, I’d rather this weren’t happening, but I’ll be fine.  I do know how to say no if it’s too much.”

            “I know you do, it’s just that…  ugh how do I put this…  It’s like…  like the boundaries have become fuzzy and I don’t know when consent is actually consent and when consent is because we have no other choice and I don’t want to take advantage of you and I know that you can speak up but I also know that you have a need to make people happy and that there’s a chance that could make you agree to things outside of your boundaries just to satisfy the others.”

            “You’re right, and I know that, but I also don’t know where my boundaries are, you know?  And you’re allowed to draw lines too, consent isn’t only for girls.”

            Farkle tilted his head in agreement and they went back to eating, which had them at their door right on time- though far too soon for their liking.

            Almost two hours later, their room had been returned to its normal state, although the red of the couple’s faces had not.

            “So, now that you’re all relaxed and whatever, there’s something else we need to talk about, Riles,” Farkle told her from his side of the bed, turning his head slightly to look at her.

            “I’m not sure I like the sound of that…  What is it?”

            “You haven’t been eating except for what I force you to.  What’s going on?  I’m worried about you.”

            “It’s…  it’s a long story.  I mean, I guess you have your suspicions and observations, but it’s still long and complicated and not worth getting into-”

“You’re stalling, Riles, and if it’s anything like my suspicions, it’s also the most important thing in the world right now.  Last time you were like this was before Grease, February of junior year…  Is it your eating disorder again?”

“Wow, okay, you didn’t beat around the bush…  Are we on a time limit that I didn’t know about?” She tried to joke, with an obviously fake laugh.

“Riles, I’m not someone who is just going to stop asking.  I know you, remember?  I know your tricks.  Something’s wrong, and we’re not leaving this bed until we’ve talked about it.”

“It’s nothing, seriously.  It’s definitely not worth wasting an entire day at Disney,” she deflected, rather unsuccessfully.

“We both know that’s bull.  Nothing is more important to me than your health.”

“I’m fine, I’m always fine.  I’m Riley, I’m Cory and Topanga’s perfect daughter, I’m a big sister, I’m about to play the lead in _Chicago_ , my mom says I’m “good at sleeping”, I’m weird and stupid, according to Maya I’m “always wrong”, and I’m a superklutz-”

“Yeah, see, Riles, I have a funny feeling that all that’s been waiting for a long while to come out now.  You don’t need to be fine with me, I need you to be honest.”

Farkle stretched his arm out, using it to pull Riley against him as she started to shake.

“I’m so damn tired of this, Farkle.  I’m so damn tired of everyone.  Everyone sees me as a stupid goofball, but I’m one of the smartest kids in the grade.  Remember when we had that project in middle school about our limits?  Yeah, that’s the week that my mom- the same mom who goes on and on about how Maya is a freaking Amazon Warrior- told me that I was good at sleeping.  I just want to be good enough for people, Farkle, why am I never good enough?”

“You’re more than good enough, I swear it.  People don’t always see it because they see faith and optimism as a weakness, or even a sign of stupidity, but –and we both know Isadora would agree with me on this- it’s actually one of the greatest strengths a person can have.”

“No fair, you know I can’t argue when you use Izzy as a source!  But…”

“But you still don’t think you’re good enough.”

“I wasn’t good enough for Lucas, I’m never good enough for my parents, even Maya thinks I’m an idiot most of the time.  And I could probably handle that if it weren’t for…  well if it weren’t for everything else.”

“Everything else?” Farkle asks, softly, gently, like he was approaching a wounded animal.

Riley sighed, “I practically live onstage, Farkle.  I’m constantly on display, surrounded by petite girls.  Trying on costumes is a nightmare, and I want to cry whenever there’s a lift in choreo because I’m taller than half of the boys, especially when we wear character shoes.  I just- I just-” she sighed, shaking her head and plastering on a smile.  “It’s fine, Farkle, honestly.  I’ve got it under control.”

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

Farkle eyed her carefully, “first of all, Riles, that is bullshit.  You are absolutely beautiful and unbelievably intelligent, and anyone who doesn’t see that is an idiot.  I know that I can’t convince you instantly but I’m here, Riles, I’m always here for you.  I’m not going to push right now, because we’re on vacation, but I know you’re not fine, and we will work on it together.  It’s always been us against the world, right?  This won’t be any different.”

“Promise?” Riley asked softly.

“Promise,” he agreed, pulling her into a tight hug.

When they pulled away, the two teens had identical smiles on their faces.

“So much for a fun day,” Riley laughed.

“We can still have fun!  You want to go to the pool?” Farkle asked.  Riley nodded and so the duo, still in their bathing suits from that morning, made their way down to the pool.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I don't know how this ended up taking so long to write (yes I do, it's because The Conversation hit a little too close to home) and I'm really sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't own Disney (obviously) and I'm probably going to turn this into a chaptered story but I wanted to cross it off my bingo card


End file.
